Reincarnation to a Shattered World
by Aurium
Summary: A lot of people try to predict on what will happen when you die. Some say that you are either rewarded or punished based on your actions, and some says that you will just disappear. Though I don't think anyone imagined a screen congratulating you on your deeds and offering immortality by reincarnation through the multiverse, but unfortunately for me... that is what happened.


**AN: This is my first attempt at writing at any medium that I will put up for public viewing so I will appreciate it if you can tell me any flaws in my grammar, characters, pacing or the entirety of the story.**

**Due to story reasons, this will have AU elements though they won't be major, so I hope you don't mind. There may also be things that come from other franchises but I don't know if it is enough for it to be considered a crossover later down the line.**

**That is all and I hope you enjoy the story.**

**I don't own RWBY, they are owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. **

**Dates: MM/DD/YYYY**

**Location: Specific Location/Kingdom or Country/**

"Character Speaking"

"_Character Thinking"_

**System Data, Dates, Locations and Point of View**

* * *

**1****st**** Person View of *********** **************

**5/13/2021 in **************/ America**

People always say that death is like sleeping, quick and painless. I can officially conclude that is not the case, it hurts like a fucking bitch, that decides shoving a chainsaw up your ass is fun and of course, death is taking its sweet ass time at ending your life. Though I suppose that those who said it had not died by 2nd and 3rd-degree burns and shrapnel penetrating your skin, bones, arteries and maybe even organs.

As I lay my sorry self at the floor, I started decorating the floor with blood courtesy of multiple holes in my body and thus making sure I along with my probably dead coworkers ruin the design of whoever designed the floor.

"Hahahaha…ha, I am dying and I still *cough* find a way to fuck *cough* other people over. How… pathetic." I quietly laughed and told myself as my body continue to kill itself just to paint the floor with my blood, but all of a sudden I hear muffled footsteps approaching the area.

"Look for survivors and their computers." A garbled male voice who I presume is their leader said, which basing from the location of his voice, I assume he is a couple of feet to my right. As I hear their footsteps separate from each other, no doubt looking for my coworkers. And looks like one of them is getting louder and presumably nearer to me, it stopped at the cubicle right next to mine

"Boss this one requires a password, what should I do?" A man with a higher but still garbled voice said. After saying this I hear another person coming near him.

"Well pack it in, you know why we are here." The leader spoke to what I assume to be the other member of this operation.

"Affirmative" The other person replied. As the leader starts walking louder and closer to me. As I lay trying to make an as little amount of movement as possible, he keeps walking and it stopped thank god… wait it stopped on top of me.

"_SHIT DON'T TELL ME THIS GUY KNOWS I AM ALIVE!"_ I screamed in my head as I try to pretend that the blast and shrapnel killed me, getting murdered is one, getting tortured or enslaved by whoever is doing this is definitely worse, much worse that is for sure.

"Looks like we got a survivor." The leader said as he grabbed me by my collar and lift it until what I assume that we are face to face.

"Don't bother pretending to be dead, it won't do you any good." He continued as I feel his fist collide with my jaw. Realizing that pretending is a moot point, I opened my eyes and stared at what I presume to be the leader of this operation. He is wearing a black helmet with a visor covering his face, and a black body armored with the symbol of the mercenary group, Ouroboros. As I try to sneakily grab the gun at my belt, I all of a sudden hear a loud gunshot near me.

"Gaaaaaah" I screamed as I feel the bullet enter through my index and middle finger and exit through my palm.

"Now now, grabbing your gun, are we? Did your parents not tell you that shooting other people is bad?" He mockingly said as I felt another bullet going through my right kneecap this time as another scream escaped from my mouth.

"Both of your *Cough* parents must be shit then." I told him with a grin at my face after the pain has subsided as my vision starts to darken due to blood loss… looks like I can barely feel pain, I must be dying soon, wonderful though I am surprised on how long it takes considering the fact that I have two hollow-point caused holes albeit they just happen a second ago and shrapnel on my organs, guess I am lucky that none got to my bloodstream, or my heart, or my brain… or maybe I am just unlucky, who the fuck knows anymore.

"Hahaha, how did you know? Do I have a stalker already? Sorry but I don't swing that way." He laughed as he lowered the gun, and punched me in the stomach, causing me to cough up blood…

"Damn, you sure do have a lot of blood." He told me as I opened my mouth, because hey, if you are going to die, might as well have a decent last word.

"ha…ha… last I… check… not even… an AI… can love… your… sorry… ass." I told him as I can feel the last of my strength leave my body.

"Good one got to remember that one in the future. Hey no hard feelings okay kid, it's just business." He finished and then I hear a gunshot and feel the bullet enter my head… then nothing.

* * *

**?/?/? in ?**

As I regain consciousness, I opened my eyes and only saw darkness.

"_So, this is the afterlife? It sure is darker and emptier than what they said." _I thought to myself as I slowly got up from what I assume to be the ground.

"_Isn't there to supposed to be a judge in here or something."_ I thought to myself as I look around the area. _"Or is this my punishment? _Whoever owns this place, hire an interior decorator at least, this looks plainer than a blank canvas sitting in the middle of the Sahara_"_ I continued as I try to see just how far this darkness spreads but kind of hard to see when there is no light though that does put to question on how I can see myself.

"Eternal Boredom… *sigh* could be worse, could be getting roasted, or saving stupid people from themselves." I told myself with a sigh but then I heard a loud blink and a blue light appeared. As I turn towards the light, I saw a blue screen.

**Congratulations ******* **************

**You have accumulated 5,000,000 Points. **

**Do you wish to buy Sentience?**

**[Yes (5,000,000)] [No]**

"_Did someone slip me some drugs while I am dead, wait is there even drugs on the afterlife?"_ I thought to myself as I stare at the screen, leaning in and putting my hand on my chin, due to habit. _"__**Sentience**__? What the fuck, I don't think this is talking about the normal kind of sentience." _I continued thinking trying to figure out what is the meaning of Sentience that the screen is talking about but all of a sudden another screen appeared.

**Sentience is a state where beings who have accumulated 5,000,000 Points can purchase and thus remember lifetimes where this is activated. This also allows them to various features that are previously unavailable to them.**

**Do you wish to purchase this feature?**

**[Yes (5,000,000)] [No]**

"This is not how I imagined afterlife is, hell I don't think anyone imagines this." I said with a sigh. "What are these **Points** for?" I asked the screen hoping for a reply as I lower my hand from my chin and straighten my back, hoping for a reply.

**Points are useless before you buy Sentience. Once you have purchased Sentience, you may purchase new features.**

**Do you wish to purchase this feature?**

**[Yes (5,000,000)] [No]**

"It seems to be able to answer my questions at the very least. Ok, what are the new **Features**?" I asked the screen as I stopped leaning in.

**Features are hidden until the purchase of Sentience.**

**Do you wish to purchase this feature?**

**[Yes (5,000,000)] [No]**

"What happens if I press **[No]**?" I asked the screen once more, curious if there is some sort of punishment.

**You will be reincarnated as usual without any differences. This option will appear once more on your next reincarnation's death if your next reincarnation still has enough points.**

**Do you wish to purchase this feature?**

**[Yes (5,000,000)] [No]**

Seeing no reason to not purchase Sentience, I clicked **[Yes (5,000,000)].**

**You have purchased Sentience. Your current reincarnation's records including your achievements and failure shall now be displayed. The points are rounded to the nearest whole number**

**Difficulty: Normal**

**Name: ******* **************

**Race: Human (Homo Sapien)**

**Title: AI Prodigy**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 25 Earth Years, 7 Earth Months, 2 Earth Weeks and 2 Earth Days.**

**LV: 59 = 2,950 points**

**EXP: 57890/348,100 = 579 points**

**Strn: 78 = 2 points**

**Dext: 103 = 2 points**

**Endr: 84 = 2 points**

**Agil: 63 = 1 point**

**MgCp: 0 = 0 point**

**MgPr: 0 = 0 point**

**Luck: 68 = 1 point **

**Overall points: 3537**

**Achievements:**

**Prodigy: You are considered smarter than your peers of the age similar to yours. 250 points.**

**Revolutionary Accomplishment: You and a group of individuals have developed a brand-new technology that forever changes the civilization you herald from. 10,000 points.**

**Inventor: You have developed a minor piece of technology that assisted multiple people for a good amount of time. 1000 points.**

**Cut above the rest: You have accomplished a feat either due to hard work or sheer luck that most people will find impressive. 1,000 points.**

**Overall added points due to Achievements: 12250 points**

As I stare at the screen slowly taking in the information presented to me. I look at my achievements and smiled.

"Looks like I am not as incompetent as I thought, now then what are my fai…lures." I said with a smile until I look at my single Failure.

**Failures:**

**Stolen Glory: During the height of your accomplishment, someone stole all of your work and has successfully passed it as their own for eternity. The citizens of the world have considered you as nothing but a fake, doomed for your deed and the truth to forever disappear to time. – 10,000 points. **

**Total Points earned in this reincarnation: 5587**

**Total Points as of this moment: 5348**

I read it again, and again, and again as I fully take in what the screen says on what is my failure as I try to rain my anger in… the keyword try, as I screamed and punched the screen as hard as I can, only for me to be blown back with enough force to send me flying a couple of feet and my subsequent crash to the ground at the speed similar to earth's gravity.

"*sigh*_ what can I do about it, I am already dead thanks to that prick. It should have been obvious the second that the bomb exploded… hope the fuckers get their money's worth from my life or I swear I will come back from the dead and shove a pole up their ass so hard that unicorns will become real." _I sighed as I got up and a blank screen once more appeared in front of me.

"Tell me what can I use my **Points** for?" I asked the screen.

**Points are used on buying brand new features such as a pocket dimension that you can use to store items or an additional small screen that allows you to see your stats. Do take note that you can get all the abilities using skills or certain factions can grant you these features. The most common use of points is to configure your next reincarnation to your liking.**

**Do you wish to buy features or configure your next reincarnation?**

**Buy features Configure Reincarnation**

"_Just like a video game inventory… definitely will be useful, hmmm certain factions can grant me these?... Relying on third parties any more than I have to will be too much of a risk." _ I thought as I press **Buy features.**

**Inventory: 1000 points [ ]**

**HP display: 5000 points [ ]**

**ST display: 2500 points [ ]**

**Energy Display: 2500 points [ ]**

**Minimap: 10000 points [ ]**

**Map: 25000 points [ ]**

**Store: 1000 points [ ]**

**Quick Equip: 25000 points [ ] **

**Pocket Dimension 2500 points [ ]**

**Storage: 2500 points [ ]**

**Quest: 500 points [ ] **

**Thought Command: 100,000 points [ ]**

**Confirm Purchase (0 points)**

"_Let's see I have 5348 __**Points**__… what can I buy? Inventory is definitely way too useful, so what is the next one, hmmm most of these seems straight forward." _I thought to myself as I start to spend my points and then I look at the store. "What does the Store have." I asked the screen.

**The store has access to items across the omniverse. Items bought from other multiverses are significantly more expensive than items from the multiverse that you are currently residing. Items can be bought with store tokens. Store tokens can be acquired from converting items such as materials, cash or by doing quests.**

"_I see… that can be quite useful. I will definitely need __**Quest **__if I want to take full advantage of the __**Shop**__, so it is only voice command until I purchase __**Thought Command **__for 100,000 points! Definitely can't buy that, so what should I use the rest of my __**Points**__… or maybe I just use it to __**Configure Reincarnation?**__" _I start thinking to myself but before I start to **Configure **my next **Reincarnation**. "What does the **Pocket Dimension **have?" I asked the system.

**The Pocket Dimension is a skill that allows the user to summon and destroy their pocket dimension when outside combat. By sacrificing energies or lives, the Pocket Dimension will get larger and more detailed. Sacrificing living beings can allow you to make a pocket dimension that spawns the creature in, the more of that race you sacrifice, the number of beings spawned will increase and can unlock deadlier enemies. Sacrificing items or even currencies including store tokens can allow a chance for it spawn on chests or from enemies.**

"_FOR REAL?! Damn looks like I am grinding my ass down for those tokens."_ I thought to myself, imagining as I bring a Space ship and start firing on all of those who stand in my way. After indulging in the fantasy of killing all the Grimm and the Whitefang, I clicked the **Pocket Dimension** and stared at what's below it.

"What's the difference between inventory and storage." I asked the screen to confirm my suspicion.

**Inventory is smaller but allows for instant access even in combat while Storage is larger but requires the user to be outside combat.**

"Thought so." I told myself as I look past the storage and start looking at the features after it. As I look at the most expensive feature at the list, I can't help but wonder how loud do I need to be able to activate it.

**Voice command only requires the user to hear it.**

"Is voice command the only way to access the screen or is there some other way?" I asked, wanting to confirm my current limitations.

**Thought commands with physical gestures can also activate the screen. These gestures are swiping one's hand or snapping one's fingers.**

"_Isn't that inconvenient." _I thought to myself at the restrictions placed at me.

"_Unlocking all of these features will no doubt take forever."_ I thought to myself as I once more look at the list of features that are presented to me.

**Inventory: 1,000 points [X]**

**HP display: 5,000 points [ ]**

**ST display: 2,500 points [ ]**

**Energy Display: 2,500 points [ ]**

**Minimap: 10,000 points [ ]**

**Map: 25,000 points [ ]**

**Store: 1,000 points [X]**

**Quick Equip: 25,000 points [ ] **

**Pocket Dimension 2,500 points [X]**

**Storage: 2,500 points [ ]**

**Quest: 500 points [X] **

**Thought Command: 100,000 points [ ]**

**[Confirm Purchase? (5,000 points)]**

"Looks like that is all I can afford." I said as I click **[Confirm Purchase? (5,000 points)]**

**Do you wish to choose which multiverse you wish to reincarnate to?**

**[Yes (500)] [No]**

"_Should have really saved those points. _*Sigh* _Looks like I have no choice..." _I thought to myself as I press **[No]**.

**The Multiverse is chosen for you to be reincarnated at multiverse [9678-3071-5473-1138-9369-0351-0811-4234-7464-4861].**

**Translating Multiverse to understandable context.**

**multiverse [9678-3071-5473-1138-9369-0351-0811-4234-7464-4861] has significant similarity to your universe's series of RWBY.**

**Do you wish to reroll?**

**[Yes (100)] [No]**

"_RWBY? Hmmm, it should give me a lot of points no doubt especially if I can prevent The Fall or get them to the moon, though with how shattered that is, I don't think it's going to do much good for them." _I thought to myself. _"Or I could roll another multiverse and end up with a much safer multiverse, though it could also be an unknown multiverse…. No, the risk is too high for me to reroll."_ I continued my line of thinking as I press **[No]**.

**You have chosen multiverse [9678-3071-5473-1138-9369-0351-0811-4234-7464-4861].**

**Rolling for the universe**

…

…

…

**The universe chosen for you is universe [5844-4962-0578-8280-3661-0974-9739-8168-3316-4539]**

**Do you wish to customize your reincarnation?**

**[Yes] [No]**

Without even a single thought I pressed **[Yes]**, after all, it's stupid if I don't at least try to make the best of my life and time, though I suppose I now have both in spades.

**Do you wish to change the difficulty?**

**Changing the difficulty will make your starting statistics, standing and location change. Increasing the difficulty will increase the number of points you earn and vice versa. The default difficulty is normal.**

**[Yes] [No]**

"_On one hand I can do easy points such as introducing Nuclear Engineering with the higher difficulty or I can prevent the fall just by setting it much lower…. Hmmm, choices choices." _I thought to myself as I start to do mental calculations on which will be much more profitable for me.

"_I can easily do both, though that is considering the fact that this is anywhere near like the original with this alternate universe schtick… _*sigh* _for all the time for me not to finish a series, it just got to be the one I am reincarnated to." _I thought to myself exasperated at my shitty luck.

"_That luck stat must be lying its ass out."_ I continued at my line of thinking even if I don't know just how low or high is 68 luck.

"*Sigh*_ I might as well go with the normal difficulty and take it from there." _I thought as I press **[No****]**

**You may turn your points to tokens at a ratio of 1 point to 10.**

**Is the following sufficient for your needs?**

**Birth Location: [Random]**

"_**Birth Location**__ is not that important." _I thought as I ignored the conversion, after all points are too precious and there is no guarantee that it will pay off.

**Race: [Human (Oblitus Hominis)]**

**Family: [Alive]**

**Parent/s: [Alive]**

**Sibling/s: [1]**

**Home Status: [X]**

**Economic Status: [Average]**

**Political Status: [Average]**

**Hunter Parents: [None]**

**Perks: [None]**

**Reincarnation tokens: 0**

**[Yes]**

**[Convert Tokens]**

**Reincarnation tokens are used to change the parameters in a way to benefit the user. The user can acquire these by changing the other parameters that make it worse or converting Points to tokens.**

"_I can easily purchase or offer my service to a boat going to Vale if I don't spawn there, though that does post a problem if I were to spawn beyond the kingdoms. I can just remove my family and live in an orphanage if I need to, at least that will decrease my possible spawn locations."_ I thought to myself as I press **Family: [Alive]** and thus cause it to change to **[Dead]**.

**Is the following sufficient for your needs?**

**Birth Location: [Random]**

**Race: [Human (Oblitus Hominis)]**

**Family: [Dead]**

**Parent/s: [Dead]**

**Relatives/: [1]**

**Sibling/s: [0]**

**Home Status: [Relatives]**

**Inheritance: [Average]**

**Political Status: [None]**

**Hunter Parents: [Dead]**

**Hunter Relatives: [None]**

**Perks: [None]**

**Misfortunes: [None]**

**Reincarnation tokens: 2,000**

**[Yes]**

"_**2,000**__**tokens**__, should I just put myself at an orphanage or live with them? Hmmm, might as well check how much __**tokens **__I need for the perks before deciding." _I thought to myself as I press **Perks: [None] **and another screen pop out on the side.

**Perk List**

**Perks that you can buy with the following parameters above are the only ones displayed.**

**1\. Aura Generator**

**Rank 1**

**Effect: You either through genetics or some unexplained factor, have 50% Aura and regenerate faster by 25%**

**Cost: 500 Tokens.**

_ "... Everyone probably has this one, especially Juane if Phyrrha's comment is anything to go by. _I thought as I skip the perk.

**2\. Blessed by Lady Luck**

**Rank: 1**

**Effect: You are luckier than most people. Your luck stat is 1.25x.**

**Cost: 1,000 Tokens.**

_"Relying on luck is stupid, everyone knows that Murphy's law always strikes whenever possible." _I continued as I ignore the 2nd perk.

**3\. Natural Hunter**

**Rank: 1**

**Effect: Your body is 25% stronger than the average people. Increase Strn, Dext, Agil, and Endr by 25%.**

**Cost: 2,000 Tokens.**

**4\. Rich Relatives**

**Rank: 1**

**Effect: Your relative who adopted you are richer than usual.**

**Cost: 500 Tokens.**

_"Might be useful... might as well check for others first."_ I thought as I browse some more.

**5\. Huntsman/Huntress relative**

**Rank: 1**

**Effect: Your relative is a Huntsman/Huntress.**

**Cost: 1,000 Tokens**

_"Most useful no doubt in the short term... early training and Aura awakening can allow me to increase my stats further... **Freed from the curse**?" _I thought as I look at the next perk.

**6\. Freed from the curse**

**Rank: Max**

**Effect: Allows the user to generate and store magic by itself.**

**Cost: 5,000 Tokens.**

"_Looks like I need __**5,000 Tokens **__just to be able to use magic… I__t will help, as the variety of magic will grant me access to" _I thought to myself._ "I can remove my adoptive relative and my inheritance." _I thought to myself as I clicked **Relatives: [0]** but then it automatically turned my **Inheritance **to **[Nothing]** and my **Home status **to **[Orphanage]**._ "Looks like it did it automatically._" I continued as I look at my higher **tokens**.

**Is the following sufficient for your needs?**

**Birth Location: [Random]**

**Race: [Human (Oblitus Hominis)]**

**Family: [Dead]**

**Parent/s: [Dead]**

**Relative/s: [0]**

**Sibling/s: [0]**

**Home Status: [Orphan]**

**Inheritance: [Nothing]**

**Political Status: [None]**

**Hunter Parents: [Dead]**

**Hunter Relatives: [None]**

**Perks: [None]**

**Misfortunes: [None]**

**Reincarnation tokens: 5,000**

**[Yes]**

"_Looks like I just have the exact amount for it" _I thought to myself as I press **Perks: [None]**.

**Perk List**

**Perks that you can buy with the following parameters above are the only ones displayed.**

**1\. Aura Generator**

**Rank 1**

**Effect: You either through genetics or some unexplained factor, have 50% Aura and regenerate faster by 25%**

**Cost: 500 Tokens.**

**2\. Blessed by Lady Luck**

**Rank: 1**

**Effect: You are luckier than most people. Your luck stat is 1.25x.**

**Cost: 1,000 Tokens.**

**3\. Natural Hunter**

**Rank: 1**

**Effect: Your body is 25% stronger than the average people. Increase Strn, Dext, Agil, and Endr by 25%.**

**Cost: 2,000 Tokens.**

**4\. Freed from the curse**

**Rank: Max**

**Effect: Allows the user to generate and store magic by itself. Incompatible with Android Prototype and Seasonal Maiden.**

**Cost: 5,000 Tokens.**

"_Looks like there are new ones… still not enough even if I were to convert all my __**Points**__ to __**Tokens**__ not like it will be worth it…" I thought to myself and then I looked at the second to the last possible __**Perks**__._

**5\. Human Experiment (Beneficial)**

**Rank 1**

**Effect: Turns the user to a being born from an experiment or has been experimented as a child. This is guaranteed to give 1 random buff equivalent to a tier-three buff. Skips 1 month. Incompatible with Android Prototype**

**Cost: 10,000 Tokens**

**6\. Android Prototype**

**Rank 1**

**Effect: Turns the user to a prototype Android. This will change the race to Android. Spawn location will be automatically changed to Atlas. Incompatible with everything else**

**Cost: 10,000 Tokens.**

**7\. Designer Baby (Experimental)**

**Rank 1**

**Effect: Due to multiple experiments and carefully crafted breeding, most if not all of the beneficial traits are added to the user. Increase all stats except luck by 50%.**

**Cost: 10,000 Tokens**

**8\. Seasonal Maiden**

**Rank: 1**

**Effect: Changes the user's gender to [Female] automatically, increases all stats except luck by 250%, and allows the user to generate and store magic without aid. Incompatible with Android Prototype.**

**Cost: 100,000 Tokens**

"_How the fuck is anyone supposed to afford that and how the fuck did Amber lose with such a massive advantage against those three, I mean sure Emerald has illusions but still though." _I thought as I stared at the **Season Maiden's Price** and all of its buff, all of its broken buffs and then I look down below it.

**9\. Silver-Eyed Warrior**

**Rank: Max**

**Effect: Changes the user's eye color to silver, increases the damage dealt to Grimm by 100%, increases all stats by 500% when fighting Grimms, access to Silver-eyed power, and allows the user to generate and store magic without aid once awakened.**

**Cost: 500,000 Tokens**

"… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …" I stared at it and stared and stared and well you get the point for who knows how long, I grab the screen with both hands and smash my face to it repeatedly as I start to lose count at number 537 though I don't seem to feel the pain of repeatedly headbutting the screen and thankfully this time, it doesn't seem interested at sending me flying across the area gain. After some time, I stopped and then pinched the bridge of my nose.

"_This must be some sort of cruel punishment… rescuing incompetent superpowered idiots from themselves… fuck should not have jinxed myself earlier."_ I thought as I start to curse at my earlier self.

"Looks like **I am finished**, goodbye cruel world" I said as I mourn my sorry ass, thus causing me not notice the screen disappearing and being replaced by another one but with a roulette on it with a ding, causing me to look at it

**User's starting Parameters confirmed**

**Rolling user's gender**

"Wait a second I was not finished and what do you mean rolling my gender, is there no option for choosing?" I said as I ignore the later crisis and focus on the current one as it keeps on rolling…

**Female**

**Male**

**Female**

**Male**

**Female**

…

**Male**

**The user's gender is Male**

"Thank god" I said as I release the breath that I unknowingly holding back.

**State your new name**

**[*****First Name*,*Last Name*]**

**[Random]**

"_Looks like I get to choose my __**First Name**__ and __**Last Name**__."_ I thought to myself, now I think about it, what happens if I put a character's name as mine… but then the contents of the screen changed.

**Nothing. You are not allowed to input the same first name and last name as a being currently residing in the universe.**

"Well that put that idea to death immediately" I thought as I sweat-dropped.

"_What should I name myself?... well it just to be something related to colors…" _I thought to myself but then I reminded myself not to pick a possible alien language to Remnant.

"What languages does the world have that is similar to mine?" I asked the screen.

**The following languages from your world have existed in Remnant under a different name.**

**English**

**Japanese**

**Chinese**

**Korean**

**Greek**

**Latin**

"_Latin huh? I could name myself Caeruleus Coelus… that could work, Blue World, A reminder from where I first started." _I thought to myself as the screen change to my new name.

**Your name is**

**[Caeruleus Coelus]**

**[Yes] [No]**

"Looks like no one still has claimed that name." I said while nodding to myself with a smile which dropped as soon as it came.

"_Right still going to the same universe who can't push back a mostly mindless force even with super soldiers… Fuck" _I thought to myself as I clicked **[Yes]**.

**Congratulations Caeruleus Coelus**

**Your reincarnation is now starting in**

**5**

"Well here comes my new, life with equally incompetent people" I said as I start to glow blue.

**4**

"I wonder what time I will be reincarnated at… well, it got to be after the seasonal maidens are created…" I continued as It keeps on getting brighter.

**3**

"Wait the perks said that I can be a prototype Android like Penny so does this mean" I continued as the glow is now blinding and parts of myself start to disappear, from the skin to muscles, bones and finally my organs.

**2**

"I come _before or after Penny?"_ I thought as the only remaining thing in my body is my brain if you can see it, as the area surrounding it is glowing with the combined light of a billion suns.

**1**

"_FUCK LUCK DON'T FAIL M-" _And then my brain disappeared and thus all of my thoughts with it, and then the area darkens once more, leaving no trace of the person or the screen.

* * *

"_-e" _I finished my thought as I opened my eyes. As I look around the area, taking note of the transparent screen on the corner of my vision which says.

"_2.4HP! SHIT I can get killed by someone dropping a grain of rice in my face" _I thought to myself as I start to panic, after all, any game out there agrees when your HP is only in the single-digit, then you are fucked, a lot of people do one health run but unfortunately for me, I neither did it at any games… or in real life. As I was busy having a panic attack from my health, I heard a door creak and a bunch of footsteps echoed the place.

"Are they all the orphans?" A voice which I presume from a young woman asks, as I immediately try to pretend, I was asleep even though almost all occupants of the room is crying their asses out, on second thought maybe that was not a smart idea.

"Those who were less than one year old, the rest are in the other room." A second older female voice replies, as they start to walk around the room and stop on my crib.

"Looks like the little guy can still sleep even with all of the cries, isn't he lucky" The younger voice with a chipper tone asks as she leans over my crib.

"_Breathe in, breathe out, calm yourself, you can't get busted in just a minute since reincarnation or was it 2… wait is the time frame even similar to this… well, Ruby did use the time measure scores, so it must be or is this another universe where it doesn't exist or have a different name." _I thought to myself as I try to relax myself and pretend to fall asleep.

"Having their families killed is not lucky Tharra." The older woman replies sternly.

"That was meant to be rhetorical, you know" Tharra spoke, now with a somber tone. "So, what happens to them now?" she asks her companion as she stops leaning down my crib.

"That is for the matron to decide, most likely she will try to convince them to be huntsman or huntress, Oum knows we need more help." The older woman said as I can hear her footsteps go further away from me. "Come let's go, they are probably dead, I can't feel it anymore. She continued as she opens the door.

"Can't She have taken it?" Tharra asks worriedly as she follows her companion

"Let's just hope that She dint, Oum knows how hard this is already, the last thing we need is for someone who can use That to be with Her of all people. The other person replies as the door starts to creak.

"_Wait who are the they, they are talking about?" _I ask myself as I hear both of them leave the room punctuated with a quiet bang of the closing door. _"Well the companion of Tharra talks about feeling something, so it can't be physical?"_ I thought as I lay there as I look at my two choices

"_Either Aura or Magic… can it be a world where Aura is rare? Possible but if this universe is anywhere near as the one that I watched then as long as you have a soul, you got to have one, so that only leaves magic."_ I thought as I lay there.

"_That's one mystery down, The She is no doubt Salem or whoever is this world's equivalent of her… wait if they are looking for a magic user and I chose __**Freed from the Curse**__ which allows me to use magic, then does this mean they are looking for me and my family in this world?" _I thought as I lay there, maybe the **perk** list can give me some clues.

"_Wait what word do I even use to check my __**Perks**__."_ I thought as I start to wave my hand and then a screen appeared in front of my eyes.

**Status**

"_So, __**perks **__and __**status **__are the same." _I thought as I look at my **Status**.

**Active Effects**

**None**

"_No active effects so that leaves passive effects."_ I continued as I start to look at the passive effects.

**Passive Effects**

**Race: Human (Oblitus Hominis)**

**Description: Oblitus Hominis is a classification of the standard Human race. The Oblitus Hominis currently resides at the planet called by its habitant as Remnant. Cursed by the Brothers to prevent the use of magic.**

**Effects: Strn, Dext, Endr, and Agil is increased by 25%. Cannot use generate and store magic by itself (Nullified by Free from the Curse).**

"_Good physical stat and no debuffs… how nice, looks like I don't have to worry about being stuck in one basic archetype." _I thought as I look at the Race bonuses at it.

**Age: 3 day**

**Description: You are a newborn.**

**Effects: All physical stats are reduced by 95% while all non-magical stats are reduced by 100%**

"_95% reduction and magicless too! Dammit there goes all my baby training ideas, probably can't even lift 10 grains of rice and I could probably die by falling off a bloody step with how high the deduction on this thing is." _I continued thinking as I look at the other active effects.

**Perk: Sentient**

**Description: The user through multiple life cycles have accumulated 5,000,000 points and thus the user is given access to features that are previously locked.**

**Effects: Allows the user to remember life cycles where Sentience is activated. It allows the user to manually configure their next life cycle and access to their stats.**

**Perk: Freed from the Curse**

**Description: The user is descended from a being who can use magic even after the twin brothers have cursed the world to remove all magic.**

**Effect: Allows the user to generate and store magic without any assistance.**

"_That confirms it, looks like Ozzie and Salem or whoever is their equal is looking for me and my dead parents."_ I thought to myself. _"Now how do I check my __**stats.**__"_ I thought but then another screen appeared on the side of it.

**Statistics**

_**Name: Caeruleus Coelus**_

_**Race: Human (Oblitus Hominis)**_

_**Title: None**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Age: 0 years / 0 seasonal cycle / 3 days**_

_**LV: 1**_

_**EXP: 0/50**_

_**Status**_

_**HP: 2.4/2.4**_

_**ST: 2.4/2.4**_

_**MP: 0/0**_

_**AP: Locked**_

_**Regen Rate**_

_**HPR: 0.12 per minute**_

_**STR: 0.12 per minute**_

_**MPR: 0.12 per minute**_

_**APR: Locked**_

_**Stats**_

_**Strn: 10 (30%) = 3**_

_**Dext: 10 (30%) = 3**_

_**Endr: 10 (30%) = 3**_

_**Agil: 10 (30%) = 3**_

_**MgCp: 10 (0%) = 0**_

_**MgPr: 10 (0%) = 0**_

_**Luck: 10 (100%) = 10**_

"_So, stats work for that I suppose… so they use seasons as their calendar, well that keep it simple I guess, though it seems to skip my first 2 days… no doubt to make sure that I don't try to change the starting parameters, not like I could with my starting stats." _I thought and then I look at the things that actually mattered, my **stats**.

"_So, everything is equal…?"_ I asked myself. _"Looks like they use video game stats though it doesn't seem to have intelligence and wisdom stat… curious."_ I continued but then another screen covered the first two.

**Intelligence and Wisdom are not included as the inclusion of such will force the change in the user's mental state and thus making previous experiences useless if it is reset at 10. These two stats also don't affect one's energy container in this universe. The following reasons are why we have not included such.**

"_Noted and taken, so how to access the other __**features**__?" _I thought, hoping for an easy solution.

**The following commands and their use are available to the user**

"_How nice to give me the command list…"_ I thought to myself as I start to read the available commands for me to use.

**1\. Statistics: Statistics window can be activated through the word "Stat" or "Statistics". You may use this to see your Health, Energy Sources, Title, Level, Exp, and Stats.**

**2\. Status: Status window can be activated through the word "Status" or "Perks". You may use this to see all passive and active effects.**

**3\. Skill: Skill window can be activated through the word "Skill". You may use this to see the information surrounding your skills.**

**4\. Inventory: Inventory can be activated through the word "Inventory". You may use this to store items inside. Inventory cost 10MP to use.**

"_And here comes my luck, fucking me over… Can't wait for the age restriction to decrease enough for me to finally use __**Inventory**__."_ I thought until another screen appeared in front of the **help** screen.

**The user doesn't have the required MP to use this feature.**

"_So even merely stating __**Inventory**__ can-." _I thought to myself but then another screen appeared.

**The user doesn't have the required MP to use this feature.**

"Oh, fuck off screen." I told to the screen but of course, all that comes out of my mouth is random gibberish, though it seems that the screen can understand what I said and the two screens disappear, leaving only the **Help **screen.

**5\. Store: Store can be activated through the word "Store". You may use this to purchase items using tokens.**

**6\. Pocket Dimension: Pocket Dimension can be created through the word "Pocket Create" and can be destroyed through the word "Pocket Remove". You may use this for living quarters and a training room. Pocket Dimension cost 100 MP to create and remove.**

"_And no private training for me… shit looks like __**luck**__ is the only one I can increase."_ I thought until another screen appeared. _"Oi, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT."_ I screamed at my head.

**Luck is determined by the level of the being.**

**If the user wishes to learn about the meaning of all the abbreviations or a refresher, the user may use the command Help.**

"… _noted… fuckin shit stain... looks like it's impossible for me to level anything."_ I thought to myself as I lay on my crib, as the screens disappeared. I look around the area for the first time since I got here. Brown wooden walls and a pair of curtains covering the windows on all sides are spaced equally. On the very center of the right wall, is a plain brown wooden door. On the ceiling are four equally spaced light bulbs though one of the light bulbs on the right is shattered. My crib is made out of wood, while it is painted as blue and the sheets are white.

As I lay there with a bunch of babies crying and screaming, the situation fully dawned on me, I am a 3-day old baby with everything that comes with it… this is going to be one incredibly boring but somehow still horrifying ride for 4 to 5 years… Maybe the consequence of accepting **Sentience **is not as good as I thought… well for me anyway.

* * *

**AN: And that is the first chapter. As of right now, we are going to follow Coelus and it is going to take a long while before he interacts with any of the main cast.**

**If anyone has any idea of skills, perks, and plot please let me know, I may add it with proper crediting of course.**

**I hope you enjoy and any criticism of the story is greatly appreciated along with questions.**

**Edit: I forgot some data at the status and also did the math wrong, sorry.**

**Edit 2: Hopefully fixed some of the grammar mistakes.**

**Edit 3: This is so embarrassing, sorry about the third update, accidentally made even more mistakes when I was fixing edit 1.**


End file.
